


Late Nights

by rabesgoodeday



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesgoodeday/pseuds/rabesgoodeday
Summary: AU in which Mary Eunice is a nurse who works late nights and Lana surprises her.
Relationships: Sister Mary Eunice/Lana Winters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> These two hold a special place in my heart, and I haven't seen a whole lot of AU's with them so,

Mary Euince should have been used to the long nights by now, being a neonatal nurse for five years never got easier but she was learning every day. Lana has been by her side for three years now, and they have been the best three years of Mary Eunice life. Through the heartbreak of her job, and the joys of it. 

Tonight was like no other, Mary was working until 2AM, she sat down for her break to rest her legs and drink some water. Mary looked down at her phone, her lock screen a photo of her and Lana in bed cuddling, Mary tucked comfortably in Lana’s hold. Today was their anniversary, Mary couldn't get off of work and she felt horrible. Her thoughts drifted to the day they met, three years ago, right here in this hospital. 

  
  


**_Three years ago_ **

  
  


Mary had just started working at the Briarcliff hospital, they had just opened up a new neonatal care center, it had just opened a week ago. She was previously at Montgomery hospital for 2 years. 

  
  


Mary walked into the elevator to reach her floor, when a single heeled foot stopped the doors from closing,

“Goodness I am so sorry miss I didn’t hear you coming.” Mary said, looking the women up and down, “Do you need any help?” 

The shorter brown haired women looked up at her and smiled, “I’m looking for the neonatal center, I’m writing an article about it. Lana Winters.” Lana said, holding her hand out. Mary shook the women’s hand,

“Hi, I’m Mary Euince, I am actually a nurse in the center, I’m on my way up right now.” Mary said looking down at her smiling. 

“That’s perfect,” Lana said, looking Mary up and down taking in her long golden hair pulled back into a braid, her blue eyes shining in comparison to her ivory skin, “Not to be forward, but you are by far the most beautiful nurse that I’ve ever seen.” 

Mary Eunice looked at the floor, her cheeks turning visibly red against her pale cheeks, “You must have a clean bill of health then.” Lana tilted her head quizzically, “Clearly you’ve never seen any other nurses before.” 

Lana threw her head back laughing, “Hm maybe” The rest of the ride was short and silent. Mary showed Lana to the front desk where the head nurse for that time was.

“It was nice meeting you Lana, I can’t wait to read the article.” Mary said, squeezing her shoulder lightly and turning to start her shift.

“Wait, Mary.” Lana said quickly, “Would you want to get a cup of coffee later, I would love to interview you for the article.” 

Mary smiled at her, “I get off really late Lana I’d hate to be a burden on you.” 

Lana smiled and pulled out her phone, “I can stay up late, we’ll get decaf if you want.” 

Mary took the phone and put her number in shooting herself a text, “I get off at 12, in the morning as in A.M, if you don’t want to meet i’ll understand.” 

“Nurse beautiful, for you I’ll be up, don’t worry about it, now go be amazing and save lives.” 

Mary Eunice went about her day, a week in and she was emotionally exhausted, but she loved her job and she loved helping kids and their families. About six hours into her shift she saw a text from Lana,

_ Hope this also isn’t too forward again, but I hope you have an amazing day:) _

Mary smiled down at her phone and quickly replied,

_ Not at all! I get off in four hours if you are still awake to meet, there is a 24/7 coffee shop down the street if you want to grab some decaf coffee?  _

Lana’s reply was immediate

_ I’ll be there, I’ll see you in a couple hours nurse beautiful  _

Mary bit her lip and shoved her phone in her pocket and returned to work. 

Four hours later, her shift had finally ended, she drove down to the coffee shop and saw Lana sitting in a booth alone, the only person in the whole shop. Lana perked up when she heard the door to the shop open, a small bell making noise. She looked up at Mary and smiled, 

“Ah my favorite nurse,” Lana said as Mary sat down across from Lana, their legs touching quickly. Mary’s cheeks tinted pink, “I ordered you a decaf if that’s okay, it should be coming soon.” 

Mary’s smile beamed over at Lana, “You didn’t have to do that, I would have paid for my own coffee,” Mary said resting her hand on the back of Lana's. Lana looked down and blushed, 

“Hopefully it makes up for this next part,” Lana said cheeks going redder than ever, “I finished the article today already, I just wanted to see you again.” Lana confessed, looking down at her cooling cup of coffee. Mary Eunice's eyes went wide, Lana continued, “I know I’m sorry if i’ve wasted your time you can go now if you want, it was dumb” Lana moved and Mary grabbed her hand once again, intertwining their hands together, she squeezed Lana’s hand reassuringly. 

“No no no it’s not dumb at all Lana. Just a little shocked, no one has ever stayed up this late to just have coffee and talk with me, it’s nice.” Mary confessed, “Even if they tricked me,” she said, laughing quietly. Lana smiled up at her and squeezed her hand back. The barista called out to them signaling Mary’s coffee was ready. Mary moved to get up to go grab it,

“Stay sit, you've been on your feet all day. Let me go get it.” Lana said, letting go of her hand to go get the cup. Lana returned and handed Mary her cup,

“This was too sweet Lana, you didn’t have to do this all for me,” Mary said, sipping her coffee.

“Like I said before, I’ll stay up to see my favorite nurse.” 

Lana and Mary sat until the sun was about to rise, talking about everything. Mary loved how interested Lana seemed to be in her life, being a journalist Lana asked her amazing questions, she felt like Lana genuinely cared about her. 

Mary, not as skilled in conversation as Lana, stumbled a little but learned about Lana. Lana was a journalist for the globe, she was currently writing a book. They talked about childhoods and growing up. Lana admired Mary, the way she could still be this lively after a long day at work, how her eyes lit up talking about her job, avoiding the hardest part about her job, for now. 

Lana walked Mary out to her car,

“I had a really good night, no- wait, morning?” Lana said tilting her head, “Regardless, I would love it if you let me take you out again soon.” 

Mary smiled down at her, “I’d love that.” Lana mirrored her bright smile, she leaned up and kissed her cheek softly, 

“Have a good rest of your day.”

**_Present day_ **

  
  


Mary smiled at the memory, little did she know Lana would flip her world upside down. Mary was completely smitten and in love with the reporter. 

_ I hope you are having an amazing day angel, happy anniversary, I love you more than you will ever know and I am grateful you are in my life  _

Mary read the text that came in, Lana knew what Mary normally took her breaks. Mary sighed dreamily down at her phone, even after three years, Lana still had the simple things that made Mary Eunice sigh delight. 

_ Good, just missing you extra tonight. I love you so much more.  _

Mary looked at the time and quickly finished up and went to finish the end rest of her shift. 

Mary walked up the stairs to their apartment, her feet slightly dragging against the wooden floors. She quietly opened the front door so she didn’t wake lana. Mary looked up and around. Candles had been lit softly around the apartment, Mary turned toward the kitchen and saw Lana standing at the counter in her robe with two glasses of wine. 

“Lana? What is all this? You stayed up, baby it's almost 2am?” Mary said, walking towards Lana. She set the glasses down and brought Mary into a hug, 

“Well, for one it is our anniversary, and I missed you and wanted to see you.” Lana said, taking Mary's hair down from the tight bun, “Doesn’t matter what time it is, I’m always going to want to see you and love you,” Mary’s eyes started to fill with tears and she leaned down to kiss Lana softly, 

“I love you so much.” 

Lana kissed her temple, “And I you, now c'mon I have a bath waiting for us and wine.” Lana grabbed the glasses and walked towards their bathroom. The bathroom was just as beautiful, candles along the tub, and Lana had gotten her roses, they were in a vase on the counter top. 

“Let me undress you come here.” Lana said, beckoned her closer and gently removed her clothes, “Turn around let me braid your hair.” Mary turned and Lana quickly braided her long hair. 

Mary was bare before Lana. Mary tugged on the string of her robe and looked down at her, Lana laughed and took off her robe and got into the tub first. Mary smiled and got in with her, body leaning fully against Lana’s, her hands wrapping around Mary’s waist tugging her close. Mary closed her eyes and sighed, 

“Thank you, this is amazing.” Mary said, closing her eyes and relaxing fully into her hold. The pair sat in the warm water and shared soft kisses and conversation about the day. Lana kissed her shoulder softly, 

“C’mon let's go to bed.” Lana cleared the tub and blew out all the candles in the apartment, the only light coming in from the moon shining through the bedroom window. Mary slipped into bed, forgoing clothes, Lana watched her from the doorway, moon lighting up her pale skin. 

“Lana, come to bed.” Mary said softly, “Please.” Lana smiled and slipped into her side of the bed. May shuffled closely to her, grabbing Lana’s hand. “Kiss me.” Lana leaned down and kissed her softly, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. Lana released her lips and looked down at her, the moon lighting up her eyes making them impossibly blue.

“You are ethereal, an angel on earth baby.” Lana kissed her again, deeper this time fully taking all of Mary in. Mary fisted at Lana’s hair, unwilling to let go. Lana trailed her hand down Mary’s stomach, touch as light as a feather. Lana pulled away and looked at MAr, who nodded quickly and kissed her again. Lana’s hand traveled until it reached Mary’s wet center. Lana moaned when she felt it. 

“Lana please.” Mary said against her lips. Lana kissed her again, slipping two fingers into Mary, and started pumping into her softly. Mary whined into Lana’s neck quietly as Lana started blindly thumbing at her clit. Lana started whispering praises into her ear, that only heightened Mary’s arousal. 

“You are so beautiful baby.” Lana said, kissing the spot just below her ear, “I love you so much, love the way your body reacts to me.” Mary moaned softly into her ear, Lana continued, “You feel so good, you are doing so good babygirl I love you, cum for me doll.” 

Mary moaned loudly into her ear as she came on Lana’s fingers. Mary moaned quietly as Lana helped her come down from her high, “Lana I love you so much.” Mary burrowed into her hold, leaving no space between them. Lana kissed her forehead and smiled, 

“I love you, happy anniversary baby, sleep.” 

They both fell asleep happy and satiated. 

Mary woke up the next afternoon, and Lana took the day off to celebrate their anniversary. Mary leaned up and ran her nose along Lana’s neck feeling the soft skin. Lana made a small noise of content when Mary pressed a soft kiss to her neck. Lana leaned down and kissed her lips softly, 

“Good morning my love.” Lana said against her mouth, running her hand up and down Mary’s back. Lana leaned over slightly and grabbed something from her nightstand. “Mary, baby?” Mary hummed and looked up at her. 

Lana was holding a velvet box, she opened it to reveal a small diamond engagement ring. 

“Marry me?” 

Mary leaned up and kissed her, “Yes Lana a thousand times yes I love you.” Lana slipped the ring delicately onto her finger. 

The rest of the day Mary showed Lana just how much she meant to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> not my best but, let me know if anyone wants me to write more of these two!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and once again come find me on twt!


End file.
